taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Speak Now World Tour – Live
|lanzamiento = 21 de noviembre de 2011 |grabación = 2011 |género = Country pop |duración = 79:03 139:29 |disquera = Big Machine Records |productor = Taylor Swift |anterior = Journey To Fearless |siguiente = The 1989 World Tour Live |sencillo 1 = Long Live |sencillo 1 lanzamiento = 1 de marzo de 2012 }} Speak Now World Tour - Live es un álbum de video en vivo de Taylor Swift. Fue lanzado el 21 de noviembre de 2011 por Big Machine Records. El álbum consta de canciones y actuaciones grabadas de varias fechas de giras alrededor del mundo del Speak Now World Tour de Swift. En los Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el número once en la lista de álbumes Billboard 200 con 77,000 copias vendidas. Antecedentes El álbum se anunció el 21 de septiembre de 2011 a través de la página web oficial de Swift, junto con la portada del álbum. Los lanzamientos en DVD y Blu-ray presentan las diecisiete presentaciones de la parte norteamericana del Speak Now World Tour, así como contenido adicional. El CD tiene más de setenta y cinco minutos de música, así como ciertas actuaciones en vivo de canciones del álbum Speak Now. El combo fue lanzado el 21 de noviembre de 2011. Un objetivo exclusivo del álbum en vivo contiene las interpretaciones adicionales de las canciones "Ours", "Nashville" y "Sweet Escape", así como la creación detrás del escenario del video musical de "Mean". Muchas de las canciones y actuaciones fueron capturadas desde varias etapas alrededor del mundo de la gira. El lanzamiento brasileño del álbum contiene una nueva versión de estudio de la canción "Long Live", con nuevos versos en portugués, compuesta y cantada por la cantante brasileña Paula Fernandes, y alcanzó el puesto número 5 en el Brazilian Hot 100. Recepción de la crítica Matt Bjorke, de Roughstock, hizo una revisión mixta del álbum y declaró que Swift "ha mostrado un gran crecimiento a lo largo de los años y se toma en serio su show en vivo, así que es bueno escuchar el sonido de este álbum en vivo casi tan bueno como lo hacen sus discos". Bjorke también comparó el combo de CD/DVD con Live in the Inside de Sugarland. James Monger, de AllMusic, calificó el álbum con tres de cinco estrellas y declaró que las actuaciones en el DVD eran "un asunto elaborado que utilizaba bailarines, pompas aéreas, numerosos cambios de vestuario y una instalación de múltiples etapas de mamut, que se parecía más a un alto nivel musical de Broadway que un concierto de música country." Rendimiento comercial El álbum debutó en el número once en la lista Billboard 200 de EE. UU. con 77,000 vendidas. También debutó en el número dos en el Billboard Top Country Albums en la misma semana. A partir de noviembre de 2017, el álbum ha vendido 366,000 copias en los EE. UU. En Canadá, el álbum entró en el número 25. El álbum también debutó en Australia en el número treinta y más tarde llegó al número dieciséis. El álbum luego cayó de la lista por completo la semana siguiente. El álbum también apareció en México en el número sesenta y siete. Lista de canciones CD | title1 = Sparks Fly | writer1 = Taylor Swift | length1 = 5:39 | title2 = Mine | writer2 = Swift | length2 = 4:19 | title3 = The Story Of Us | writer3 = Swift | length3 = 4:49 | title4 = Mean | writer4 = Swift | length4 = 4:09 | title5 = Ours | writer5 = Swift | length5 = 4:05 | title6 = Back To December/Apologize/You're Not Sorry | writer6 = Swift, Ryan Tedder | length6 = 6:01 | title7 = Better Than Revenge | writer7 = Swift | length7 = 5:44 | title8 = Speak Now | writer8 = Swift | length8 = 4:09 | title9 = Last Kiss | writer9 = Swift | length9 = 6:12 | title10 = Drops of Jupiter | writer10 = Charlie Colin, Rob Hotchkiss, Pat Monahan, Jimmy Stafford, Scott Underwood | length10 = 5:08 | title11 = Bette Davis Eyes | writer11 = Jackie DeShannon, Donna Weiss | length11 = 3:07 | title12 = I Want You Back | writer12 = Berry Gordy, Jr., Alphonso Mizell. Freddie Perren, Deke Richards | length12 = 1:21 | title13 = Dear John | writer13 = Swift | length13 = 6:45 | title14 = Enchanted | writer14 = Swift | length14 = 6:25 | title15 = Haunted | writer15 = Swift | length15 = 4:49 | title16 = Long Live | writer16 = Swift | length16 = 6:21 }} | title17 = Long Live | note17 = featuring Paula Fernandes | writer17 = Swift, Fernandes | length17 = 5:16 }} Blu-ray/DVD | total_length = 139:29 | title1 = Sparks Fly | writer1 = Swift | length1 = 7:27 | title2 = Mine | writer2 = Swift | length2 = 4:19 | title3 = The Story of Us | writer3 = Swift | length3 = 8:02 | title4 = Our Song | writer4 = Swift | length4 = 8:11 | title5 = Mean | writer5 = Swift | length5 = 5:26 | title6 = Back to December | writer6 = Swift | length6 = 7:43 | title7 = Better Than Revenge | writer7 = Swift | length7 = 5:45 | title8 = Speak Now | writer8 = Swift | length8 = 8:08 | title9 = Medley: Fearless/Hey, Soul Sister/I'm Yours | writer9 = Swift, Liz Rose, Hilary Lindsey, Amond Bjorklund, Espen Lind, Pat Monahan, Jason Mraz | length9 = 5:53 | title10 = Last Kiss | writer10 = Swift | length10 = 9:10 | title11 = Drops of Jupiter | writer11 = Stafford, Underwood, Monahan, Colin, Hotchkiss | length11 = 5:13 | title12 = You Belong With Me | writer12 = Swift, Rose | length12 = 7:40 | title13 = Dear John | writer13 = Swift | length13 = 6:43 | title14 = Enchanted | writer14 = Swift | length14 = 8:59 | title15 = Haunted | writer15 = Swift | length15 = 6:33 | title16 = Long Live | writer16 = Swift | length16 = 8:01 | title17 = Fifteen | writer17 = Swift | length17 = 7:16 | title18 = Love Story | writer18 = Swift | length18 = 8:46 | title19 = Home Movies | length19 = 5:05 | title20 = Rehearsal of the Speak Now World Tour | length20 = 5:09 }} | total_length = 175:07 | title17 = Ours | writer17 = Swift | length17 = 5:36 | title18 = Fifteen | writer18 = Swift | length18 = 7:16 | title19 = Love Story | writer19 = Swift | length19 = 8:46 | title20 = Nashville | writer20 = David Mead | length20 = 5:57 | title21 = Sweet Escape | writer21 = Gwen Stefani, Aliaune Thiam, Giorgio Tuinfort | length21 = 3:22 | title22 = On the Set with Taylor Swift: Mean | length22 = 20:43 | title23 = Home Movies | length23 = 5:05 | title24 = Rehearsal of the Speak Now World Tour | length24 = 5:09 }} Referencias Categoría:Álbumes